JE029: A Farfetch'd Tale
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis An inexperienced young Trainer mistakenly scares off his own Farfetch'd. Ash and friends are happy to help, but will have to find it before Team Rocket, their stomachs as empty as their piggy bank, can get their hands on this savory Pokémon. Episode Plot Ash and co. travel through a strange forest named Ilex Forest. Brock knows they have to follow the map. Misty responds that is when they get lost, but Brock tells her and Ash he is looking out for them. Team Rocket are hungry, but see the twerps, so plan to get their Pokémon. The heroes hear and see a boy trying to order his Farfetch'd to use Cutting, but Farfetch'd refuses. The heroes tell the boy (who is upset at them watching) that the attack name is Cut, not Cutting. The boy gets riled up, but understands what he did and orders Cut, but Farfetch'd does not obey. Team Rocket continue to wander, but they have no money nor food. The boy is Sylvester, who tells them he has Farfetch'd, who is not on good terms with, to purify charcoal. Brock knows about this and tells that it is a burned wood that purifies air and water. The charcoal in Ilex Forest is known for quality charcoal, for which Brock plans to use to cook rice. Sylvester clarifies he wants to become a Master in Charcoal making, so his father sent him to train with Farfetch'd to cut wood in perfect shapes to work, though has hard time with it using Cut. Ash remembers his time with Pikachu, so tells Sylvester he is a loser if he quits, so Sylvester makes another attempt. Ash calls Oak, who is pleased Kurt got the GS Ball. Ash shows him he won the Hive Badge at Azalea Town. He also tells he got the Lure Ball and is told it is good for capturing Water-type Pokémon. Oak lets him know that the Pokémon at the lab are with him, so Snorlax, Kingler, Tauros and Muk greet him via the videophone. Oak logs out, so goes to the table with Misty and Brock. Brock sees the closest Gym is in Goldenrod City. Suddenly, Sylvester appears and asks Joy if his Farfetch'd was seen, since it went away, disobeying his commands. Joy thinks it might have gone to his father's house. Sylvester sees Farfetch'd might have gone like the last time, so Ash proposes to search for Farfetch'd, making Sylvester thankful for them. Sylvester comes to his father and asks if he saw Farfetch'd. His father sees he lost him and states he needs to rely on Magmar and Farfetch'd to make charcoal. Though the heroes are scared from Sylvester's father, Ash tells Sylvester is doing his best, introducing himself as a Trainer to compete in the Johto League. Sylvester's father sees he must know what he is telling about, so clarifies to Sylvester that he cannot order Farfetch'd around, as he must be as one mind. He orders Sylvester to find Farfetch'd, so the heroes and Sylvester go in search for it. Team Rocket wander and complain how hungry they are. Suddenly, Meowth smells food, so James grabs him and lets Meowth lead him and Jessie to it. They come to a post and James grabs it. Jessie sees it is not tasty, but eats it anyway, with Meowth, making James hungry. Still, they spot a Farfetch'd, so plan to capture it, as it is worth a lot, being a rare Pokémon. James strikes, but Farfetch'd evades. However, it gets surrounded by Team Rocket. The heroes wander and think Farfetch'd has a hot temper. They come to a shrine where Sylvester saw Farfetch'd the last time. Sylvester thinks it will take days, even weeks to find it. Still, the heroes are determined to find it, so send their Pokémon to aid in their search, though Brock calls Pineco back before it self-destructed. Sylvester has doubts about the idea, but they all spread out to find Farfetch'd. Team Rocket have trouble controlling the Farfetch'd, who causes trouble. Meowth tells Jessie they should battle it, but gets thrown by her, though Farfetch'd stops it with its leak, so Meowth falls on Jessie. Jessie sends Lickitung and Arbok, with latter using Poison Sting, even if Farfetch'd protects itself with the leek. Arbok goes to attack it, but misses, so Lickitung uses its tongue to get its leek away. Lickitung goes to eat the leek, but Jessie takes it, as they need "the whole set". Farfetch'd runs away, but Meowth uses the rope to capture it. James goes to eat the leek, but Jessie gets it. Heracross spots Team Rocket. Jessie tells James to be quiet, who is still hungry. Suddenly, Team Rocket faces the twerp. Sylvester tells them to give Farfetch'd back, although Team Rocket refuse to give it. Sylvester goes to get it back, but Jessie sends Arbok and Lickitung. They intimidate him, so Meowth trips him over, allowing Team Rocket to escape. Chikorita and Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf, cutting the net and setting Farfetch'd free. Lickitung uses the tongue to get it back, while James sends Victreebel and Weezing, with Victreebel chewing him. Weezing uses Sludge, covering the twerp's Pokémon in grease. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Onix emerges, nullifying the damage. Brock and Misty come, with Poliwag washing away the sludge using Water Gun. Weezing uses SmokeScreen and Victreebel Razor Leaf, but the effect is canceled with Squirtle's Hydro Pump. With Cyndaquil's Flamethrower, Chikorita's Razor Leaf and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, the Victreebel's Razor Leaf is negated. Sylvester sees this is how one works as a team. Heracross tackles Team Rocket, so Jessie drops the leek. Jessie and Sylvester go to get the leek, but Sylvester gets it first, so throws it to Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd uses Cut on Lickitung, freeing itself. Team Rocket go to tackle Farfetch'd, but get attacked by Farfetch'd Fury. Team Rocket try to escape, but get their path barred by trees felled by Farfetch'd Cut. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, sending them flying. Sylvester cheers, but is told Farfetch'd perfected Cut attack. Sylvester sees he learned a lot today, so asks Farfetch'd to cut the trees in blocks for making charcoal. Farfetch'd obeys and cuts the wood in perfect shape, making Sylvester see they are a team now. Sylvester's father is impressed and proud with this work, so gives the heroes some charcoal for appreciation. Sylvester thanks Ash and wishes him luck in the League. The heroes wave goodbye, going to their next adventure. Debuts Character *Sylvester *Yosaku Item Charcoal Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Wobbuffet. Mistakes *Despite Misty calling out all her Pokémon to help look for Farfetch'd, her Staryu is never seen. Goldeen is not seen either, but it has been established that Goldeen cannot function on land. *In one scene, Ash was getting the grease off and had its face in dirt, but in the next scene the dirt was removed. Gallery Brock, the Watcher JE029 2.jpg Team Rocket wander around, hungry JE029 3.jpg Farfetch'd disobeys JE029 4.jpg Sylvester gets riled up JE029 5.jpg Brock explaines the process JE029 6.jpg Ash's Pokémon greet him JE029 7.jpg Meowth leads James JE029 8.jpg Jessie launches Meowth JE029 9.jpg Farfetch'd deflects the arrows JE029 10.jpg Lickitung got the leek JE029 11.jpg Jessie takes James' leek JE029 12.jpg Farfetch'd frees itself JE029 13.jpg James succeeded in fighting the twerps JE029 14.jpg Ash and his Pokémon get washed up JE029 15.jpg Jessie vs. Sylvester JE029 16.jpg Farfetch'd retrieves the leek JE029 17.jpg Farfetch'd cuts the wood JE029 18.jpg The heroes receive charcoal }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors